Eren Yeager x Krista Lenz Historia Reiss: A Love Story Anthology
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This is a Modern Coffee Shop/Blind Date AU and another FanFic set between seasons 1&2. The next two chapters will be set between seasons 1&2 of AOT. This is an Eren/Krista Historia FanFic.
1. Chap 1: Coffee ShopBlind Date AU:Part 1

AN: This is an Eren/KristaHistoria FanFic. This was requested by Historia Reiss from the Attack On Titan Amino. Full credit goes to them. This FanFic will be four chapters, The first two chapters will be a modern coffee shop AU. And the last two chapters will be set between seasons 12. This will both have smut fluff and a little bit of plot. I usually write Femslash, but I don't mind writing straight FanFiction. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** This is a Modern Coffee Shop/Blind Date AU. The next two chapters will be set between seasons 12 of AOT. This is an Eren/KristaHistoria FanFic.

xxxxxx

Eren Yeager couldn't believe that he had actually let his adoptive sister, Mikasa Ackerman talk him into going on a blind date with one of her friends from school. He was currently sitting in a window seat in a coffee shop run by one of his friends from college, Reiner Braun. The coffee shop is one of the best around town aptly named Rainer's Coffee Shop.

He chuckled softly to himself as he remembers when Reiner had come up with the name for his newly opened business, six years earlier. It was during one of their all-nighters cramming for an important test

. Reiner had said that he wanted to open a coffee shop and it would be called Reiner's Coffee shop, not three laters Reiner had opened his coffee shop with the silly but at the same time kinda awesome name on the marque right above the coffee shop's entrance.

He shook his head and he cleared his head of thoughts of the past and back to the present. All he knows about the girl that his adopted sister had set him up on the blind date with, her name is Historia Reiss, she was 24, the same age as Eren himself is. She's barely five inches tall, blonde, incredibly smart and one of the cutest and kindest girls that on the planet that she had ever met.

Eren was instantly intrigued by Mikasa's description of Historia. That was last week when Mikasa had told him about Historia and told him that he will be going on a blind date, no if's, and's or buts about it.

He hadn't been on a date since high school because he's been so busy with his comic book company that he had started when he was in high school.

He knew that he had to get back out there and start dating again, because he knew that Mikasa only wanted the best for him. So he had decided to go along with Mikasa's idea and see if he would like to go on more dates with Historia, if the first date goes well that is, which Eren does, in fact, hope it does. He looked around his friend's coffee shop and he liked that it looks like something from the early '90s.

He brought his latte back up to his lips for another sip when he heard the door open and he looked towards it to see who had come into the coffee shop and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened when he saw that the person who had just entered the coffee shop was a beautiful short blonde haired woman that he knew had to be Historia Reiss.

As soon as she entered Reiner's Coffee Shop, she looked around for the guy that her best friend Mikasa Ackerman had set her up on a blind date with, Eren Yeager. She looked towards the left side of the Coffee Shop and that's when she saw him, with his short brown hair five feet, seven inches tall frame, and his muscular frame easily seen through his white t-shirt.

Her breath caught in her throat because of handsome of a man Eren Yeager really is and Historia admits to herself that Eren is one the most handsome men that she has ever seen in her entire life and she hasn't even met the man yet.

Eren caught her eyes and he smiled softly at her receiving a blush and a soft smile in return to his own. Historia started to make her towards Eren. He stood up from his seat when he saw Historia walking towards him. When she got close to Eren, she stuck her left hand for him to shake and he grasps her left hand in his right hand and the feel of his skin against hers sent pleasant tingles throughout her body.

"It's nice to meet you Eren," Historia said and Eren smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Historia," He gestured to the seat in front of him and they sat down at the same time, he sat back down in his seat while she sat in her seat for the for the first time.

After they had ordered their lunch, they shared some light chit chat before their food arrived then when their food had finally arrived and after they had eaten, they had decided to go to a movie. They had just left the coffee shop a few minutes ago. And he being the gentleman that he was, had paid for both their coffee and lunch. Eren and Historia are now walking to the local movie theater which is pretty close to Reiner's Coffee Shop.

Since both Eren and Historia live nearby, they had both walked to Reiner's Coffee Shop. As they walked to the movie theater, they couldn't stop looking at each other and they blushed every time that they caught the other staring. Eren saw that they were walking shoulder to shoulder, so he looked down to their hands and that's when he noticed how close their hands actually were and he decided to make the first move.

He did by gently grabbing Historia's right hand with his left, lacing their fingers together. He looked back up to Historia's face and he saw that she was blushing.

A thought then occurred to him that he had no idea what kind of movie they were heading to the movie theater to see.

"Hey Historia, what movie do want to see?" He asked her curious as to what kind of movies she likes. It took Historia a moment to answer his question.

"I was thinking that we could see the new Transformers movie. What is it called? Oh yeah, Transformers: The Last Knight. Do you want to go see that one?" Historia had asked him.

Eren grinned at her before answering Historia's question. He enjoyed all the Transformers movies. He didn't give a shit if nobody else enjoyed them or not, but he did. He even likes the Transformers cartoons.

"That actually sounds great. The Transformers movies are awesome. I love them." He told her and Historia couldn't keep the grin from gracing her features.

"Me too. They are the best." She replied and for the next few minutes, they talked about how much they loved the Transformers movies and how big of nerds that they are, considering that they both love comics and anime. In no time they were at the movie theater and they their movie tickets that he paid for the movie tickets and the two of them walked inside the building.

Once inside they make their way to the concession stand to get popcorn, soda, and candy. They got two drinks, a large popcorn and a medium candy to share. They saw that the movie was about to start and then they made their way to the correct auditorium that movie was being shown in.

They walk in and they see that the place was nearly packed, but they noticed that there were two seats that were available. They walk to the seats and set down just waiting for the movie to start.

About ten minutes later the lights dim and the trailers start and then another ten minutes later, the actual movie itself starts. Eren and Historia end up enjoying the hell out of the movie.

A little over three hours later, they walked out of the movie theater, still talking about how much they enjoyed and loved the movie. They noticed that it had gotten dark since they had first met for their blind date earlier that day. Historia would never admit to anyone, but she was scared of the dark so she was a little bit hesitant to ask Eren to walk her home. But she made her mind up just a few seconds later.

"Hey, Eren could you walk me home tonight. I'm scared of the dark and I have been since I was a kid and with everything going on with the Titan Killer lately I've been scared to be out at night." She said. with tears slightly falling from her eyes. He saw that and he pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry into his chest.

A few minutes later they pull out of the hug, Historia brought both of her hands to face and she wipes the tears from her face. It's not long before Historia is back to her old self.

"Sorry about that Eren. I don't usually cry like that." She said and his heart clenched at her words.

"Hey, hey. Historia, it's okay. Really. I'm also afraid of the dark, and I also cry. It's perfectly natural." She looked up into his eyes.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Really." Eren replies. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home"., Eren says and then she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, I have to show you something first though." She said and he just nodded his head in reply. It took them about fifteen minutes to walk to Historia's apartment building. They were both standing right in front in of the apartment building's front door when they had stopped walking.

"Well, here we are. My apartment is on the second floor." She walked closer to him and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him by wrapping both of his arms around her waist. "I had a great time tonight." She said, giving him a soft smile.

He gave her a soft smile in return.

"Me too. One of the best nights that I have ever had in a very long time and I'm glad that I was a part of it." He replied and she can't help but get tingles when he says her name.

"I feel the same way, I'm glad," She said and that's when she leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a short but sweet kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

She pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and they open their eyes at the same time. They remove their arms from one another. Historia then turns around and she starts walking towards the front door and right before she opens it, she turns back around to face him.

"Goodnight, Eren." She says before she turns back around to face the door.

"Goodnight, Historia."He replied and they shared soft smiles before she pulled open the door to her apartment and he walked in the opposite direction to walk back to the apartment that he shares with his adoptive sister, Mikasa.

Once they had their first date, the very next day he called her, they had exchanged phone numbers during their lunch at Reiner's Coffee Shop and he asks her if they could go on another date that weekend since the day that they went on their blind date had been on a Monday, so he asks her if they can have their second date on the upcoming Saturday and she says yes.

Both of them couldn't be happier. And then over the next month, they actually started dating.

A month after that they decided it's time to take their relationship to the next level. Since they had first started dating, they haven't done anything other than make out and some heavy petting.

They had decided that they would have sex for the first time at Historia's place since her roommate, Ymir, had gone to visit her family for a while.

That's how he had found himself at the door to her apartment with a bouquet of red roses in his right hand and a bottle of wine in his left. He sets the wine down in front of the door and then knocked on the door and then a second later, he bent back down to pick up the bottle of wine.

Only a couple of minutes later, the front door opens to reveal Historia wearing the sexiest pair of lingerie that he has ever seen in his entire life. His throat went dry and his dick started pitching a slight tent in his pants, and then he gulps down some much-needed air before he gets his heart settled back in his chest from where felt it was beating a mile a minute.

"Wow, you look sexy as hell," He said, his words sent heat straight down to Historia's clit. She blushes hard before she replies to him. She eyes him up and down before giving Eren the most seductive smile that he has ever seen on her face.

"You don't look so bad yourself, babe." She told him and now it was his turn to blush madly. "Come on, big boy, get your ass in here so that you can have a piece of mine." She replied and when he almost ran into the apartment, she giggled because of how fast he was able to get into her apartment. "I guess that comment about my ass, made him hurry." She muttered to herself and she lets out another giggle before she closes and locks the door before she grabs Eren and she pulls him into her bedroom, for a night of love, lust, and fun.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go. It's the first chapter and the first part of this two-part Modern Coffee Shop/Blind Date Au. I promise the smut chapter will be in part two. After that, the next two chapters will be set between seasons 1 and 2 of AOT. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this first chapter. As always please read and review.


	2. Chap 2: Coffee ShopBlind Date AU:Part 2

AN: Here's the second & final part of the coffee shop/blind date AU. The third chapter of this FanFic will be set between seasons 12. I haven't come up with a chapter title, but I will write post it by this weekend. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Historia didn't waste another second before she pushed him against the wall near her kitchen and she kissed him hard. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As they made out against the wall, she started to grind herself against Eren's obvious growing erection.

She pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later.

"Please Eren, I need you. Take me to my bedroom and make me yours." She begged him, causing Eren to smile softly at her. He kisses her softly on her kiss-swollen lips before he answered her.

"Of course." He said and he placed both of his hands underneath her ass and he picked her up in his arms, and he carried her back to her bedroom.

When they were both finally in Historia's bedroom, he walked them over to Historia's bed and he gently places her on the bed and then Eren quickly strips himself down to his underwear. He smiles at her before he climbs on top of the bed and then he climbs on top Historia, holding himself up by placing both of his by her head.

He leaned down and he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted him permission when she softly parted her lips. He slips his tongue past her lips in search of her tongue and he does.

They then battled for dominance and Historia wins. A moment later, Historia flips them both over and now she's the one on top. She leaned up and she gives him a sexy and seductive smirk that causes his cock to get even harder. He thrusts his hips upward and she gasps softy when she feels his hard cock against her wet folds through her underwear.

She started to grind herself against him and they both moaned at the feeling pleasure surging through their bodies.

After a few minutes, she stopped and he let out a noise of complaint and she smirks again. She reached her hands and she grasped his hands and she brought them to her breasts and she placed his hands on her beautiful and perky breasts, showing him just how she likes to be touched.

He softly gasped when he felt how hard her nipples are when he felt the hard nubs pressing against his palms through her bra. He squeezed them softly, then harder and does that for a few minutes, which had caused her to slightly buck her hips against his as he caressed her breasts.

She moaned softly but her moans got heavier and louder when Eren starts to rub and twist and then flick her hard nipples.

"Oh Eren, please don't stop. I love how you play with my nipples." She gasped out in pleasure hoping that the dirty talk will spur him on even further because she just couldn't wait to feel his hard cock inside of her for the first time.

A few minutes later she gasps both of his hands and she lifts them away from her and Eren gives her a questioning look. She gives him a soft smile in return.

"You can't be the only one naked. Now please help me get out of this." She said seductively. He smirked in return.

"Of course." He responded and he quickly helped her strip herself out of sexy red lingerie It wasn't too long that she was as naked as the day she was born. She smirked down at Eren as she noticed that he couldn't stop staring at her beautiful, naked body.

"You like what you see?" She questioned and he just nodded dumbly. "Well there's something that I have really wanted to done to me when I have sex for the first time." She said and a lot of different sexual positions and scenarios go through his mind at a breakneck speed.

She could literally see the thoughts that are going through his mind and she couldn't wait to be fucked and pleasured by Eren.

" I want you to eat my pussy. Please, I need to feel your hot and wet tongue deep in my dripping pussy." She told him and now the both of them are blushing as red as a tomato.

He couldn't deny the fact that he had both dreamt and fantasized about kissing down her body until he gets to his pussy and finally eats her out until she cums hard into his awaiting mouth so that he could swallow all of her cum. In no time he gives her his answer.

"How do want me to do it?" He asked her sweetly and she grinned at him.

"I want to sit on your face.",She replied and her face heats up with a deep blush at her own words. He nodded.

"Of course," Eren says and she gets up and off of his hips and then she moves upwards his body until she's positioned herself right over his face. She looked down at him and he nods his yes and that's when she lowers herself onto his face, she then places both of her hands on the wall in front of her to steady herself.

Only a second later Eren takes his hands and he gently grabs her hips to steady her even more. He then starts to eat her out by gently licking up and down her glistening wet slit, gathering up some of her cum on his eager tongue. Historia lets out a deep low moan from the back of her throat as she feels his wet and warm tongue on her heated skin for the first time.

"Oh yes, lick my wet pussy. Just like that. Yes. Please, don't stop." She gasped out in pure bliss and pleasure. And he doesn't stop, he had never done this before considering he's a virgin, but he just listened to how and when she moans to determine what she likes and what places she likes his tongue to be. After eating Historia out for a few minutes he realizes that's she close to cumming when she starts to buck her hips harder and faster against his mouth and tongue.

He licked upwards and towards her engorged clit and he flicks his tongue against her bundle of nerves softy causing her to move against his tongue even hard looking for that sweet release and feel of his tongue against her clit. Historia couldn't believe just how good it felt to have Eren's tongue to press against her clit. It's when He finally wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard on the nub that she shuddered in pleasure and she let out a high squeal of a moan as she came hard into Eren's awaiting and eager mouth.

"Oh fuck. Yes Eren, oh god yes. Don't stop. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" is what she had moaned out. After she had calmed down from her orgasm induced high and after Eren had swallowed all of her cum, she lefts herself up and off of Eren's face and she lays herself down next him, catching her breath.

About ten minutes later, once both Historia and Eren had got their breathing back under control, Historia realizes that's she's ready. She turns to face Eren.

"I'm ready. Please take me." She said. getting his attention, and he turned to face her.

"Are you sure?"He replied, wanting to make sure that she's ready.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please fuck me." She replied and he doesn't need to be told twice as gets up and places himself over her, he then leaned down and he kisses her gently as he lined himself up with her soaking wet entrance.

He stopped as he had pushed a couple of inches into her slick channel. He waits for her adjust to his size before she gives him the okay and he starts to slide the rest of his eight-inch hard cock into her wet pussy, until he breaks her barrier and it had caused her to cry out softly in pain and a few tears escape from her eyes.

He gently kisses away her tears and he stops for a moment. He waits for her to tell him to start moving again and she does.

"Please, start moving. "I'm okay. Really." She said, and he smiled at her, and he kissed her softly before he starts moving again.

When he started to thrust harder and faster, she wraps both her arms and legs around his body pulling him closer which makes him thrust even deeper inside of her and they both start moaning loudly. It's not too long before they are close to cumming.

"Oh Eren, please don't stop. You feel so good inside of me. Don't fucking stop fucking me." She moaned out and the dirty talk just spurred him even more and he started to fuck her harder and faster.

"Oh fuck Historia, you feel so good. You are so fucking tight." He moaned out as he felt her inner walls clamp down on his hard cock as he fucked her. Not even five minutes later, after a particularly hard thrust her inner walls clamped down hard on his cock and they both cum hard at the same time.

"Oh, shit yeah. I'm cumming. Fuck, I'm cumming!" She moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Historia I'm cumming too!" And he came deep inside of her. Once his cock had softened, he pulled himself out of her and lays down next to her. After she had caught her breath a little, Historia cuddles into him and Eren happily wraps both of his arms around her.

It was about ten minutes, Historia pulls the covers over the both of them and they fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them happy that they had gone on that blind date a few months ago.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go, the second & final chapter of the Attack On Titan Coffee Shop/Blind Date AU. The third chapter will be another AU set in between seasons 1 & 2\. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write & post this. I will have the next chapter out soon, I'll probably start writing it either later tonight or sometime tomorrow, then I'll post it sometime later this week. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

Guest: Thank you for the great review. And you are very welcome. I love to write & it makes me really happy to know that my readers love & enjoy my writing.

xxxxxx

AN 3: I've never shipped Eren/Historia before, but I really, really, enjoyed writing this pairing so far & I really can't wait to continue writing this pairing & this FanFic. But do ship them now, but I also still ship Ymir/Historia. As I said before the next two chapters will be a completely different FanFic, set between seasons 1 & 2\. I haven't figured out what the chapter titles will be, but I do know that it will be in two parts, just like the Coffee Shop/Blind Date was in two parts. I will start writing chapter 3 soon. It will be posted probably sometime this weekend. And chapter 4 will be out sometime next week. I thank y'all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3: Seasonal Change: Part 1

AN: Hey y'all, I'm back with my Eren/Krista AOT FanFic. As I said before this chapter is set between seasons 1&2\. So it will be slightly AU. I'm sorry about the title. I'm not very good with titles. This chapter will have a little bit of plot, there won't be any smut in this chapter, but there will be smut in the last chapter. This chapter will be from Krista's POV. Krista will be going by Historia Reiss, her real name. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** It's been nearly a month since everything had happened with Annie. And it's also been nearly a month since a Titan attack has occurred. Historia knew that this is the right time to tell Eren Yeager that she is in love with him and has been for nearly two years now. How will Eren react to Historia's feelings of love? You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Historia was sitting on her bed wringing her hands, nervous as all hell. The evening was quiet, and there was a nice breeze blowing and some insects could be heard and it was pretty relaxing to her, calming her nerves somewhat. Why was she so nervous? Historia was nervous as fuck because she's ready to confess her true feelings to the man that she is in love with. And that man is Eren Yeager, a fellow squad member, and friend.

She has been in love with Eren for the better part of two years and she knew that it was finally time for her to tell him how she really felt about him. She's scared that he won't feel the same way, but what scares her the most is if he does feel the same, what will their relationship be like? She's never had a boyfriend before.

She actually never had the time to actually think about it before and that was right before she had fell in love with him.

Ever since then she has wanted to be with Eren in pretty much every way she can. Those thoughts give way to the sexual fantasies that she cums to every other night as she furiously pumps two fingers in and out of her wet snatch while rubbing hard clit with her thumb of the same hand. Historia blushes and she shakes her hard to get rid of those thoughts.

She breathed deeply before she gets up and off of her bed. She walked to the door of her room in the military bunker and then she opened it, walked out of her room, closing it gently making sure to make very little as possible as to not wake up her roommates.

After she closed the door, she made her way to the other side of the bunker where Eren lives as quietly as possible to alert anybody else that she was out and about this late at night as it was kind of forbidden for soldiers to be out and about this late at night.

About fifteen minutes later, Historia was right in front of the door to Eren's room, which he shared with Armin but at the moment it was only Eren that was in the room. He was having hard as of late, because of that has happened recently.

But Eren was also feeling a bit down because He's in love with Historia, who had absolutely no idea that Eren is also in love with her, while Eren also had no idea that Historia is in love with him. Eren was actually thinking about going to look for Historia but that was right before he had heard knocking on his door.

He got up and off of his bed and he walked to his door and he opened it, revealing Historia standing right there, in front of him, and she was blushing hard.

Eren blushed hard himself at the rather intense look that Historia was giving him. She gave him a soft smile.

"I know that it's really late and all, but can I come in? There's something that I have to tell you and it can't wait until later." She told him and he gave her a soft smile in return.

"Of course, you can come in. I know that it's pretty later, but it's fine." He said s and he opened his door wider for her. Once they are both fully in his room, he closed and locked the door behind them and they walked toward his bed and they sat down.

After a few minutes just sitting there neither one of them saying a word, Historia herself broke the silence that had just surrounded them.

She turned her head towards him to face him and she gives a soft smile once again before she said anything at all.

"There's something that I have to tell you and please just let me say it. I am in love with you and I have been in love with you for the last two years. Lately, these feelings have been getting stronger and I had absolutely no idea how I would tell you about my feelings for me, and it was only late last night that I had decided that I would tell like this." She told him.

"I have something to tell you too. I'm in love with you. And I have been for so long. I'm so fucking happy that you feel the same as I do. So, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

And with a squeal of excitement, She pushed him onto the bed and was now on top of Eren and they both blush a bright shade of that put the reddest tomatoes to shame.

"Yes, Eren I will be your girlfriend." She said, through tears of happiness. Eren grinned at her and he leans up towards her at the same time that she leans down towards him and their lips connect in a soft yet, loving first kiss. And they both couldn't be happier than right now at that very moment.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go. The third chapter. I'm really sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter, but I promise that will be plenty of smut in the next chapter, which will be the fourth & final chapter. Which I will start writing sometime tomorrow. I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter as well as the next fourth and final chapter. As always please read & review.


	4. Chapter 4: Seasonal Change: Part 2

AN: Here's the fourth and final chapter of my AOT: Eren/Krista fanfic. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story

xxxxxx

It had been over two weeks since Eren and Historia had confessed their true feelings for one another and just getting enough time to be alone together had been quite difficult with how busy that they both were helping clean up after the last Titan attack.

They both wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but there is one thing that they are really happy about.

There haven't been any signs of Titans for two whole and everybody is quite happy about that. Eren and Historia have been able to share some quite kisses here and there, but they weren't able to go past kissing. Until tonight.

Since everybody will be asleep at ten, the two of them, had come up with a plan for them to finally be alone. He will sneak out of his room and he will as quiet and quick as he can to her room and that will be when they finally have the best moment and the best night of their entire lives.

It was nearly ten o'clock at night and neither Eren or Historia can wait any longer to be alone with each other and they will finally be able to make love to one another.

He waited until twenty minutes after ten before he leaves his room to head towards Historia's because he wants to make damn sure that he won't get caught while sneaking out because he would be in a shitload of trouble if someone were to catch him, but that won't happen

He could be sneaky when he wanted to be. He was already dressed in his casual night clothes as he opened his door and he poked his head to make sure the coast is clear and when he knew it was, he carefully exited his room and closes the door behind and then he starts to make his way towards Historia's room which is on the other side of the building. It would take him about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there.

He knew he wouldn't be caught, but since he was the one that was sneaking out he would be the one that would be in a lot of trouble, but that couldn't happen, because he doesn't neither one of them to get in trouble.

But that's not what was really on his mind, what was mostly on his mind was his girlfriend. And he waited to finally be with her tonight. And those are his thoughts as he made his way to her.

xxxxxx

xxx-Historia-xxx

xxxxxx

She couldn't wait to be with her boyfriend that night. It had been over two weeks since they have had any alone time with each other long enough to count as any sort of alone time since they were both been quite busy with cleaning up after the last Titan attack.

It had been well over two weeks since they have first got together and neither one of them can wait to finally be together. Sexually that is and the very thought itself causes Historia to blush a dark deep shade of red that puts tomato's to shame. Consumed in her thoughts about her and his special night, it took three hard knocks on her door before she gasped and the short blonde got up and off of her bed and then she quickly walks over to her door, and she reaches out and grasped the doorknob and then she gently pulls it open to reveal a smiling Eren.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to get here. I was almost caught by Jean but I was able to get past him after just a few minutes." He told her.

"It's okay. Come on in. I don't want either one of us to be caught." She said and they both looked past her door and into the hallway and that the hallway was still completely empty, he stepped fully into her room. Historia then closes and locks the door behind the both of them so that nobody could actually interrupt their special night.

She then gently grabbed his right hand and she pulled him into her and she pulls his face down towards her's and she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

He licked her bottom and she gasped. He slipped his tongue past her parted lips. They both moaned when their tongues glided against each other. They pulled away from their heated kiss just a few minutes for much-needed air.

They stare lovingly into each other's heavy-lidded and lust filled eyes for just a moment, they got onto the bed with her on top of him, which he couldn't complain about because he admired her beauty.

She gave him a sexy smirk before she quickly strips both of them fully naked and he helps her. Within just a few minutes they are both fully naked and they both can't help blushing when they each other naked for the first time in their entire lives.

The short blonde beauty then pushed Eren onto his back and she then climbs on top of him and she kisses him sweetly before she kisses her way down his body until she gets to hard cock and balls.

She couldn't help but blush even redder when she saw his cock for the first time. She took her right hand and she gently wrapped it around his eight-inch cock and then she starts to stroke her hand up and down.

Eren's head fell back down onto the pillow as she gave him a handjob.

"Oh, Historia. That feels amazing. Don't stop." He softly moaned out and she smirked up at him, she leaned down and she licks the head of his dick and then around it, right before she took the head into her tight mouth and she started to suck. When she was able to get more of him into her mouth, she starts to suck both harder and faster.

It wasn't long before he came right into her mouth and she swallowed every single drop of his cum and now they are both sweaty. She took his cock out of her mouth with a slight pop. She made her way back up his body and then she gave him a sweet and short kiss.

They were both breathing quite heavily. She laid down onto the bed next to him. It was a few minutes later when he finally broke the comfortable silence that was surrounding them. He turned his head to face her.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. She turned her head to face him now.

"Sorry about what? Cumming in my mouth?. I wanted you to cum in my mouth. I actually enjoyed it." She replied. He smirked at her and she could feel herself get wetter and hornier with how hot and sexy that he looked at that very moment.

He rolled on top of her and he kissed her deeply. He pulls away from her and he started to kiss her neck and shoulders before he kissed his way to her beautiful and quite perky breasts. He gently cupped them both and she moaned softly moaned at her breasts being touched by him.

Both of her breasts were always the most sensitive part of her body, besides her pussy. She let out a deeper, louder moan when he started to play with her now rather hard nipples. He leaned up and he took her right nipple into his and between his lips and he started to flicks his tongue across and around it. And she started to pant ev harder now.

He looked up at her face from where he's sucking her nipple and he knows that he's never seen such a beautiful sight in his entire life. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her very pretty and soft pink lips are parted and she's grabbing the bed sheets beneath them. He then closes both of his eyes and he then starts to suck her nipple even harder.

"Oh Eren, yes. Please don't stop. Yes, suck my nipples." She gently moaned out and then he let go of her right nipple with a pop and he moved over to her left breast and nipple to give them the exact same treatment that he had just given to her right breast and right nipple. When he's finished with her breasts and nipples, he licked and kissed his way down her body to between her parted legs.

He settled between them and then he wraps his hands under ass to bring her closer to him and he leaned down to kiss her inner thighs right before he goes to where she needed him the most, her dripping wet pussy. He could smell her arousal from how close he was and it was the most enticing thing that he had smelled in his entire life.

He leans down and he licks her wet slit from top to bottom and then he started eating her out. It wasn't very long before she came right into his awaiting mouth and he swallowed every single of her cum. He kissed his way back up her body, he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips and she got turned on all over again.

He laid down right next to her as he waited for her breathing to settle. Once her breathing was back to normal, she turned her head to face him. She smiles at him and she kissed him softly.

She seductively whispered into his left ear.

"Please take me. Make love to me," She said. He got on top of her and he positioned his now hard again cock at her entrance. He started to rub his cock up and down her wet slit to gather up her wetness. He looked up and into her eyes. She gave him a nod.

He pushed into her inch by inch until he was fully inside and had broken her hymen, taking both of their virginities at the same time. He saw that she was crying and he gently kissed her tears away.

"Are you okay?" Hee asked her, quite worried about her.

She nodded before she replied to him.

"I'm okay. Just give me a minute." She tells Eren and he nods his head reply. Historia waits just a few minutes while she adjusts to being filled with Eren's cock.

When she moved her hips just a little, they both moaned loudly. Never had something felt so fucking amazing to her or Eren before in either of their lives before. A few minutes later she looks up and into Eren's eyes.

"I'm ready. Please, Eren." She begged him, he started to move his hips.

"Fuck, you are so fucking tight." He moaned out to her, she moaned as well.

As he fucked harder, she began to buck her hips, keeping up with his powerful thrusts.

It wasn't long before they both moaning each other's names and cumming hard. They panted hard against each other and then Eren pulled out of Historia and they let out soft moans at the feeling.

They wrapped their arms around each other once they had pulled her covers over them both. He smiled against her soft neck.

"I love you Historia." He told her and her heart skipped a beat at his heartfelt and loving words.

"I love you too, Eren." She replied and he happily smiled. They snuggled tighter against each other and they fell asleep in each others loving arms, dreaming of a content and happy together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go the fourth & final chapter of this Fanfic. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this FanFic just as I have enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for rushing this ending & the sex scene isn't as well written as what I've written before. I promise that will be next time. I also promise that tomorrow I will finally write and post the third & final chapter of Sonya BladeCassie CageKitana ( An Incest & A Threesome FanFic) tomorrow. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


End file.
